


What is Valentine's day?

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Silly, just a lot of fluffy silly idiot interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Jamie tries to find out what Valentine's day is. Both Victoria and The Doctor get a chance to explain. The result though, is not what any of them would have expected...





	What is Valentine's day?

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a game on Instagram where I had to write a fanfic With 2 Jamie and Victori.
> 
> Inspiered by Thefirstintimeandspace on Tumblr suggesting it should involved Victoria explaining the concept of Valentine's day to Jamie after The Doctor failes to do so.
> 
> Forsst time writing any of them so hope i got it right!

 

"Doctor?" Carefully sneaking into the library, Jamie closed the door behind him. While The Doctor liked being able to run into a room at random and therefore left doors open, closed doors were better for a sense of privacy.  
  
"Yes Jamie?" Without looking up from monstrosity of a book The Doctor was flipping through, he responded to Jamie.  "Did you want anything?" His voice was kind and inviting but his eyes didn't leave the book. It frustrated Jamie a little to be ignored, but he didn’t focus on it for long.  
  
"I..I was just wondering if you could explain. You see I was reading this book, and...and There was this part I couldn't understand?" Jamie blushed, suddenly feeling acutely embarrassed. He was still a pretty poor reader, and he feared he was making a fool of himself because of it.  
  
"Ah. Yes I suppose I could. Well, go ahead then." The Doctor's was still reading, his body half-turned towards Jamie as he rapidly approached the end of the book.  
  
Nodding mutely, Jamie fumbled around in his pocket for the piece of paper he had carefully written out the name of the thing that caused the confusion on. Peering at it, he bit his lip as he carefully began to read what was written. He couldn’t slip up, not now, not with The Doctor.  "What is...Valentine's day?" He asked, hoping he had gotten it right. He didn’t wish to make a fool of himself in front of The Doctor.  
  
Finally, The Doctor looked up from his book. He looks almost surprise, and the book is quickly closed and discarded as he hurries to stand beside Jamie instead. "It is very good question Jamie, though it might be tricky to answer. You see, it exist across several planets and eras, and I would call ut a tradition, but if it has been forgotten for one hundred years it is no longer a tradition. Anyway, on Valentine's day, a wo...humanoid person either celebrate with their partner or procreator, and then they treat each other in a manner that is considered respectful to the individual species, and of course if two humanoids are not dating they can..."  
  
Jamie backed out of the room slowly, quite convinced The Doctor didn't even notice the opening and closing of the door as Jamie left. In fact, Jamie was quite convinced The Doctor would still be talking if he checked in on him an hour later. For whatever reason, that seemed to be quite usual for The Doctor - he would get so caught up in talking, that he wouldn't notice his audience leaving. You could be gone for hours, only to come back and realize The Doctor was still at it, talking as though they'd never left.

 

Jamie didn’t really mind it, it was almost adorable, but it didn’t mean he could bare to stand around and listen - regardless of how cute the person talking was.  
  
Moving down the corridors Jamie considered his options. The Doctor hadn't come even close to explaining what 'Valentine's day' was, and he doubted the TARDIS data bank could make it any clearer than The Doctor. So what would he do?  
  
"Jamie? Is everything alright?" Suddenly being pulled out of his thoughts, Jamie realized that he had almost walked straight into Victoria all too caught up in his thoughts to see where he was going.  
  
"Aye. I was just thinking." Jamie frowned, idly wondering if The Doctor was still continuing his monologue in the library. Then, a sudden thought hit him. "Hey, Victoria, you wouldnae know what Valentine's day is?"  
  
"Valentine's day?" Like The Doctor, Victoria appeared confused. Though Jamie did not know why him asking about it was such strange behaviour, he did wish they'd stop behaving that way.    
  
"Aye. Valentine's Day. I tried asking The Doctor, but he would nae give me a good answer." Jamie explained, hoping it might make Victoria willing to cooperate, because at this point he just wanted to know what  Valentine's day was.  
  
"I guess he started rambling, didn't he? He seemed to do that a lot." Victoria said kindly, smiling. Jamie wasn’t surprised she, too, had catched on to The Doctor’s oddity.  
  
"Aye. Ben and Polly always said you just roll with it." Jamie shrugged. "Now, can you tell me what Valentine's Day is, Victoria?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Victoria smiled, clapping her hands together in that adorable way she always did when she was excited. "It's a romantic holiday! I read about it in a book once, it was amazing! You see, on the fourteenth of February, couples will celebrate their love, and if you love someone you can ask them out!” Victoria smiled, and Jamie blushed furiously.  


“Aye. A romantic holiday, is it?” Jamie hadn’t known that. He hadn't noticed it while reading the book. The lad and the lassie had been kissing, yes, but since when was that a big deal? A littke scret kissing in the barn when the parents were nae looking was nae all that new.

  
“ _The_ most romantic holiday!” Victoria Corrected, laughing. “Oh! Jamie, are you...in love with someone? Who?” Victoria looked strangely confused, again, and Jamie wondered where ever she had gotten that idea from.

 

After all, it wasn't as though she was remotely right. Jamie definitely was not in love with everyone. He especially had not gone and fallen in love with a stupid Time Lord who refused to give a reasonable explanation to what Valentine’s Day was.

 

“Victoria, I nae got a crush on The Doctor.” Jamie protested, shaking his head.

 

“I never said you were in love with The Doctor! You’re in love with The Doctor!” Victoria’s eyes shone, and she clapped her hands together once more. “Oh, you got to go and tell him Jamie!”

 

“But The Doctor will nae love someone like me!” Jamie exclaimed, embarrassed and annoyed. He was a McCrimmon, he didn't take orders from anyone, and especially not a wee lassie.

 

“Jamie…” Victoria’s voice was warning but Jamie was absolutely beyond caring.

 

“You nae understand Victoria! You nae know how The Doctor is...he’s an alien and super, super smart! He will nae love some old Scottish piper!” Jamie shouted, the words tumbling out of his mouth faster than his brain understood what he was saying. Jamie had been in love with The Doctor for so long but it was nae right. The Doctor would nae love him.

 

“Jamie. Are you in love with me?” speaking up from behind Jamie, The Doctor managed to sound quite relaxed as he spoke.

 

Turning around, almost too scared to face The Doctor but too proud not to, Jamie finally came face to face with The Doctor. He was just standing there, the biggest and silliest grin on his face. Exactly the kind if smile that made Jamie’s heart flutter.

 

“I said, Jamie, are you in love with me?” Slowly, The Doctor repeated his question, and Jamie suddenly found it very hard to breath.

 

Finally, he managed a weak nodd. “Aye. I am in love with you.” Jamie thought he’d pass out just from that simple confession. “But I nae expect you to love me back.” He said honestly, biting his lip. He could feel Victoria’s gaze burning at his back and knew she was observing the two of them.

 

“Ah, I see.” The Doctor looked almost disappointed, frowning. “And what if I do feel the same?” Before Jamie could answer, The Doctor stretched, reaching up and kissing Jamie straight on the lips.

 

“Woho!” Behind them, Victoria cheered, and Jamie smiled.

 

As The Doctor drew back, Jamie grabbed on to him and pulled him back, kissing him once more.

 

“I love you Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos thank you!90


End file.
